Mary, Mistress of the King
by sonotalady
Summary: A story about the possibility of Mary remaining the King's mistress longer than in the show and another path for Anne. Rating's just for safety. Due to my wonderful readers it has now become a longer story. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

A/N I found this half finished on my computer and since I'm starting new stories that I don't complete all the time, meaning I have several stories close to or over ten thousand words on my computer, I really wanted to publish something. This is a quite pointless little oneshot of how it could have been different. Please review and I hope you enjoy it.

**August 1521**

Mary Boleyn looked at the sleeping King of England lying on her side. She traced his features with her eyes afraid of waking him up by touching him.

"When will you tire of me your Majesty? Will you last longer than Francis did? He does not deserve me calling him by his title, especially as France belongs to you. He is no gentleman. You might tire of me but you have been kind. I obeyed my father and went to his bed. He took my virginity not caring for my pain only telling me what to do. He treated me like a princess and I fell in love. I should not have been so foolish I had seen what had happened to his other mistresses. Why should I be any different?" Mary swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked furiously.

"I am still a fool for letting it affect me so. I will not let my heart be taken again your Majesty. You are my sire, the King of England and as my King I love you. As a man you are kind and gentle and one of the best fathers I have ever seen. I cannot imagine you asking your daughter to give up her virginity. But you will tire of me and when you do all the people that now whisper of me in the halls will be shouting that I am a whore and they will be right. I might not be as bright as my sister Anne but I know what the bible says, the priests told me often in France. I can only hope God will take pity on my soul when my times come." Mary lay down again on her back. She took a deep breath.

"I do not resent you for that your Majesty. Men and women live by different rules in society I have learned. If I am lucky after this is over I will be married to some man of little importance and I might become a mother of children blessed with legitimacy. I would of course live in the country away from court but I would like that. My father would have no further use of me. He would be furious with me for failing him. Then he would tell Anne to seduce you, no matter her wish. Her wish I believe will not be granted any way since the man she loves, loves her but his father, Lord Northumberland, wants more money and prestige for his son and I fear her dreams will be destroyed. For the moment our father, oblivious to my sisters feelings, is saving her in case something comes up or to try to get her to seduce you, your Majesty, should I fail. I will fail of course, so it is really only a matter of time before my sister is asked by our father to condemn herself to the fate of being sold to someone not caring for her after you have tired of her and no longer cares what she is called. That's the way court's work. I will be glad to be out of it. I only pray that I will keep my resolve and not fall in love with you. So I will behave as my father orders me and pretend to be without a thought." Mary closed her eyes and turned to her side facing away from the King of England feeling foolish to whisper her thoughts to a sleeping man who she did not even want to find out what she was hiding from everyone. Soon the room was quite and Mary was breathing deeply and felt herself sink into oblivion.

Meanwhile Henry, King of England opened his eyes ad actually considered the woman beside him properly. He had though she had been willing. Somehow the fact that she only cared for him as her King made him see her as a challenge again. To make a woman already in his bed fall in love with him might need a change in strategy. He also felt elated. He could save her from the fate she had painted. He knew he could. He would be the one to save her sister and her from the fate she painted. Surely she would not be able to guard her heart after that feat? Besides her obvious regard for his little daughter and her rejection of the falsity of court made him feel that this was a woman that might be interesting and worthwhile to get to know.

* * *

When Mary entered the room she occupied as a Lady in waiting for the Queen she expected the usual coldness from her fellow ladies in waiting and did not show them that it bothered her. She was helped into the gown the Queen's ladies wore and pinned up her hair. Raising her chin she tried not show the girl she shared her room with her that she was just wanted to crawl into her bed instead of facing the woman she should be loyal to but whose husband she was sleeping with.

The first thing Mary did upon entering the Queen's apartment was to curtsy in front of the Queen and she did not rise until she was given her leave to do so. The fact that Mary had lost what little she had eaten after the Lady she shared her chambers with had left did not make her feel more ready to take on the Queen. She quickly went through her duties pouring water into her Majesty's chalice when it was empty and curtsying. She felt the angry stares and her back and as she moved back from the table another woman brushed her and hissed.

"Harlot." Mary felt like crying, she had never wanted this. Why had the King asked for her that blasted day in France?

"Mistress Neville, if I hear you speaking in that manner to any of my ladies again you will lose your position among them." The unusual edge in the Queens voice made Mary want to cry even more. She did not deserve this virtues woman's support. Somehow managing through her duties, the Queens ladies were soon sent on errands. Mary found it strange that she had not been asked to leave the Queen's presence yet but she continued with the mending she was preoccupied with. She was in fact so preoccupied she did not realise that she was the only Lady apart form Maria de Salinas, Lady Willoughby, the Queens long time companion and childhood friends. Lady Willoughby placed herself by the door and Mary startled when the Queen addressed her.

"Mistress Boleyn I wish to speak to you. Maria will not listen." Mary nodded and hoped she would not be dismissed, her father would kill her.

"My husband has taken my ladies to his bed previously. I do not think less of you Mistress Boleyn. Unlike other's you have behaved with decorum. You have not maligned my name, tried to cause havoc on court, even if your father shows his ambitions, and you have never failed to treat me with respect. I do not resent you Mistress Boleyn. I will not tell you I like this, but it is not my choice, neither is it yours. I suspect you are with child Mistress Boleyn. If something should happen I will look after the child. As you might know my husband has had a bastard before and he did acknowledge the boy. That mother did not treat me as you do. I believe you are a good woman and I will never harm you or your child. Should you be shunned by your family please seek help from me." Kneeling at the Queens feet trying to control her sobs, Mary managed to squeak out.

"Thank you your Majesty. I am undeserving of your kindness." After being given leave to sleep and sort herself out Mary slipped back not into her chambers but into the chapel. Kneeling at the statue of the Virgin Mary and Jesus she prayed for the child in her womb. It was still too early to get it confirmed by a midwife and far too early for any movement from the child so she would not know for some time. So she did what a flawed human could do, she prayed.

In another part of the castle the King of England was plotting. Having spoken with the boy Henry Percy a gentleman of his chambers he had given him his support in his marriage to Anne Boleyn the sister of the King's mistress. He would make Mary fall in love with him. This time he might stay with one woman for some time after all he clearly did not know Mary.

* * *

Anne Percy turned to her husband and smiled. He pulled her up and kissed her.

"Whose letter is it that causes my wife to smile so happily? Should I be worried of a rival?" Kissing away his pretended worries she placed her hand on her swollen abdomen.

"Mary's boy has been given the title of Earl of Wiltshire. I thought the King would tire of her when she became with child. It appears as I was wrong and I am happy for her. She smiled a lot more the last time I saw her with the child in her arms. The Queen seemed to be calm about the situation. However the thing that makes me very happy is that the King and Queen have promised Mary that she will be sharing the responsibility of the boy's household with the King. The most startling news is that Mary has been settled in court in her own apartment as Countess Rochford. Mary seems to be happy. I know that she was not happy before our marriage she was so worried of the future. It seems as if she will never need to worry about her child or herself again. I guess she will even be happy to retire from court in some time as well, Mary never like court as much as some of us. Oh and father has not been given as much as he had hoped. The King has decided that he will receive the title the dispute with our cousin was over, but it seems father is not welcome at court after some word with Mary about the Queen that Mary told the King of. Father should know about Mary's devotion to the Queen. Father is furious, but if I am correct in my guess of his plan after Mary gave birth to a boy he can be happy he is not in the tower." Her husband turned her around and held her from behind resting his hand atop of hers.

"And soon little Lord Wiltshire will have a cousin. I shudder to think what could have been if the King had not supported our marriage." Anne kissed her husband and smiled. All except their fathers were happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all of you who reviewed, favourited me and put this on alert. Now this ****response implies, as did the reviews, that you wanted me to continue the story, which I had no intention of doing when I posted it. I just wanted to get the idea out of my head, but I got such a great response. So when I tried to do something with this I just got stuck. Now I'll give you another chapter and if you wish me to continue, please review (it can take less than a minute) and tell me in which direction you wish this story to take, suggestions and wishes are very welcome. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter two**

**August 1522**

Mary smiled as she looked into the mirror. While she was not as pleased as she guessed her father would be, had he not been banished from court, even if he had become the Earl of Ormonde, Mary was the King's mistress en titre. It was not what little girls dreamed of being when they went to court but it made it possible for Mary to see her son. Her little baby boy had become almost eight months now. At birth the King had named him Edmund after his grandfather and made him the Earl of Wiltshire. Mary had become an Earl, or Countess as she was female, the Countess of Rochford. She did feel a bit silly about it but it made her safe. She had her own properties and manors so that she could independently leave court. Her position as a peer also made it possible for her to have her own household, with a Lady in waiting, maids and footmen. For the moment she was staying in court however, but no longer as a Lady in waiting to the Queen. Mary refused to be in formal occasions as the King's official mistress like at mass or when they greeted envoys. She did not hide and she dined with the King often, but she still respected the Queen. The other Lady in waiting's had been cold towards her in the beginning but as Mary always were respectful and was accepted by the Queen and her closest Lady in waiting's she was soon accepted even if she was not liked. Lady Rochford was a beautiful woman and while no one would say she was more intelligent than her lovely sister Lady Northumberland, recently having buried her father in law and given birth to a fine healthy baby boy and heir to her husband, she still became known as a quite learned woman. As many women in court could not read, Mary's French and ability to read in two languages as well as some Latin and the ability to play the lute made her in terms of females at the court surpassed by very few in accomplishments. The Queen and Lady Rochford usually spent some evening's together and played cards. Most of the courtiers had been shocked to realise that the two (adult) women that ruled the King's heart spent at least one evening a week if both were at court playing card games, comparing dances, fashion and music.

Indeed the shock had been what made it easier for the courtiers all to realise that the current mistress was different than the rest. The bitterness had not been put to rest put it was placed away to try to take advantage of the situation. The Lady Rochford suddenly had a plethora of blood ties to be placed forward as everybody wanted to be her kin as her father had left court and no one wanted to let the Duke of Norfolk receive all of the goodwill from the King.

What surprised most of the court was that the King had been more generous to the mother of the child instead of her male relations. However most excused it as a result of the rift between the Lord Ormonde and the King and the Lady Rochford. Her brother had been awarded with a peerage, becoming Viscount Grimstone. As George Boleyn was a favourite of the King and had been in his service from the tender age of ten, this development was not taken from the court as a sign that the five year younger brother at nineteen year old would take over the role as the senior male relation of the King's mistress en titre.

Mary tried to stay out of the politics of court and she had realised that the King respected her for it and therefore had made it very clear that she should not be disturbed. She still fought not to smile when she thought about the scene he had caused.

Mary had been dancing with her brother who had been exclamation how happy he was that their father no longer could make him marry Jane Parker an insipid young woman at court who acted quite stuck up whenever she would see Mary, quite like young mistress Seymour was doing at the moment actually. Between the Boleyns and Seymours there were some form of distant relation, fourth cousin or something along those lines, that Edward Seymour had tried to impress Mary with for quite some time, much to the consternation of young Jane. In fact Mary believed that the young girl's current scowl was caused by her brother moving towards Mary with a supposedly charming smile. George happily deserted her for a woman with a quite daring neckline in yellow and Mary was forced to curtsey to Edward Seymour.

"Your Ladyship truly is the most remarkable woman in the room. I do hope you are in good health?" Mary smiled at him coolly.

"I am perfectly fine Mr Seymour. Thank you very much for your concern." He looked at her and Mary could recognise the calculating look in his eyes as the look her father and sometimes her sister used to have.

"I also hope that your son the estimable Lord Wiltshire is in fine health?" Mary's smile become frostier but she knew she could not answer a question about the Kings son's health, no matter that she knew the question would inevitably led to some plea about politics and influence. She was sick of the court games!

"My son is in very fine health. I understand that your wife recently gifted you with a son, Mr Seymour. I offer my congratulations." As his wife had also been found out recently to have an affair with his father the compliment was of course no compliment as was the way of the court.

"Indeed I am very happy." Mary was quite surprised that the usually so composed and cold Seymour actually let his composure slip as his tone of voice sounded nothing like a proud father and more like a cold blooded killers.

"I wonder does your Ladyship often visit the Lord Wiltshire?" Mary inwardly smirked as she had been right in her prediction of his chosen topic.

"I visit as often as I can." She could see the hungry look on his face and she knew that she would soon be entrusted by questions of the King and then some subtle hints, then suggestions and then full out propositions.

"Does his Majesty visit as well?"

"Yes his Majesty visits."

"Do you ever visit the Lord Wiltshire together?" Mary could no longer contain a grimace briefly cross her face, a mixture of a smirk and a scowl.

"Sometimes we visit at the same time." What business is it of yours, she longed to say. However Mary might be bold in some ways but when it came do verbal debates and daring she felt very much the novice to he younger sister.

"I am sure his Majesty is very happy to have his son so close by. I think his Lordship has become seven months now?" Mary answered in the affirmative and tried to continue smiling.

"It must be a comfort for you to have a son with his Majesty. I am sure his Majesty is quite happy with a living son as well. After all males are always more natural heirs than females. With the right help I am sure you sons life could be quite wonderful, practically royal." Mary stopped in mid step and looked at him. He had crossed to many lines and while many alluded to Mary's son's possible inheritance of the crown somehow the usually so withdrawn Edward Seymour had become daring and this comment was far too indiscreet.

"What you are implying is treason. The King has a legitimate heir, the princess Mary. I think you should do well to remember that Mr Seymour." Mary walked away not knowing that their conversation had been overheard by Charles Brandon, who had recently been forgiven by the King for his marriage to the princess Margaret something people attributed to the Queen and Mary. The Duke had reported the conversation to the King who had banished Edward Seymour for a year.

"I despise nothing more than a man who tries to impose on a mother the potential use of her child to bring them glory. The Lady Rochford is not involved in politics and you would do good to remember that." Thus Mary felt quite happy as she had not been asked to plot reason for some time. That of course did not mean that there were not people wanting her opinion on different things or distant family members trying to become close to her. Now she was going to visit her son, her light. He would be nine months in little under two weeks and Mary could not understand how fast time flew by.

As Mary walked up the steps to the residence of her son, he was kept away from court to save him from illness, she sighed. She so wished she could live with her son all the time. She would of course not breast feed him as that was not done on the nobility but she would like the ability to see her child everyday play with him and tell him how much she loved him.

That King had not tired of her yet surprised Mary. She had been certain that he would not desire her any more when she was certain that she was with child and told him. As she had been quite far along then he had only abstained form sexual relations with her for some months but she had still been surprised. When Mary had been churched she had been welcomed into his bed again after he had made her a Countess. She knew that if he acknowledge her son he could be given some honours, but she had not expected herself to be so honoured. The King's generosity had insured that no one in her family could be called a commoner, even if her father had been close to stuck in the tower at one point. As the different open hints and suggestions about plotting to get her son in the succession had stopped she hoped that she would be able to reach some form of calm. She wondered if the life of a King's mistress could ever be calm but she could always hope.

**A couple of notes, Princess ****Mary has not been named Princess of Wales in this story, yet as she is quite young still and the hope from a male son from Catherine is not lost yet. **

**George Boleyn was known as a womanizer, gay as the shows portray him or not this was still the behaviour he showed at court.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue and in what direction? Do you like it? Do you dislike it and why? Please review I accept anonymous reviews as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

This is just a small chapter. I'm still working on what I want to do with this story, but all these reviews made me write a bit despite the mountain of school work that I need to do. University is hard. Reviews are much appreciated and I try to answer all reviews. I love all of you thank you so much all of you that reviewed, alerted of favourited this story. I'm so happy with the response this story gets. If you gave suggestions for the story they're still welcome and will be considered.

Right someone mentioned that I had forgotten to tell you the timeline. Well this is in the Early 1520s and Mary son is born January 23 1522. I hope that clear most up otherwise I'll try to fix the dates in the earlier chapters later on.

Thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers!

**Chapter three**

**April 15 1523**

Being the wife of the Earl of Northumberland had its uses Anne thought as she viewed her room. It was scattered with fabric as she was making a new wardrobe to prepare for her return to court, especially now that her mourning for her father in law had passed. Anne picked up the letter that had been delivered to her Earlier. One of the benefits of having a sister favoured by the King and a husband that was an Earl was that Anne could keep contact with her sister quite often. The expanse was significant to have messages sent across the country, but to read her sister's words were comforting for Anne.

_My dearest Anne_

_I do hope you and Percy are in good health and that my little nephew is growing as he should._

_Things at court have settled in and I am quite astounded by the changes in my apartments. The King had promised that they would be redecorated in my tastes and he definitely has spared no expenses. The apartments are beautiful and very large, only the royals, Cardinal Wolsey and the Dukes of Norfolk and Suffolk have larger apartments. The Queen is the epitome of a good Lady. I must tell you how much I admire her. I know the last time you attended court you shared my admiration of her Majesty, even if you were still under father and uncle's influence. I do hope you will like court, my dearest sister. I find it quite joyful. I will tell you something I expect not many will know before you in the country but please do not speak of it apart for your husband. The Queen is with child. It is so wonderful. I am so happy for her she has not carried a child to term since little princess Mary. Her Highness seems to be very happy to have additional siblings. She and my son, Lord Wiltshire if we shall be formal, share the same household. On our last visit to Hatfield she told us about my darling's first words and we could see her pride when she showed us that he could walk. I cannot believe that the little princess is already seven. Her future is quite sure as she is to be the bride of her cousin the emperor Charles. I hope I shall not have to see my children move to another country. _

_Our uncle seems to have realised his longing for court and have returned after his decision to appreciate the finer things in life after the birth of my son. He seems to be very insistent of our good relationship. He has many suggestions for me and seems to think that further relations between our families would be very beneficial. I have discovered the delight that is our cousins from our uncle Edmund. While I can spare the company of our uncle who is a bit indulgent I quite like his children. Henry his eldest is not older than nineteen, but he is very intelligent. I have decided to give him the position as my steward and comptroller of my household, as Mr Dawlish had needed to retire due to his increasingly poor health. Henry's eldest sister Margaret is soon sixteen and she is my Lady in waiting. She is a very charming young woman even if she has received little instruction, she is still quite intelligent. I have furthered her education the year she has been with me and her progress is very promising. I have arranged for another of his sons to be given a position as a page boy for his Majesty. His youngest son might be a possible companion for my son in the future even if he is two years older. The two remaining children of Edmund, Mary is quite close to the princess Mary's age and as she is very sweet the Queen have expressed the possibility of her becoming apart of Mary's household. The youngest child, little Catherine is only months old._

_The King's child with Bessie Blount has been made the Earl of Nottingham. The King have discussed the possibility of the boys becoming Dukes in the future but as my boy is only fifteen months old and Lord Nottingham is not yet four it would be impractical to have it made yet. I think the mere idea is staggering. What his Majesty has done for my and our son already is more than I could ever imagine and I am very thankful as I am sure we all are for his Majesty's generosity._

_You wished to know about my room in detail, well they are quite spacious compared to most people's rooms. I have my own bedroom and dressing room as well as a drawing room. It is quite comfortable and his Majesty as decorated it for me. The rooms have wood panelling and to give it more colours I have several beautiful tapestries. I'm afraid that further effusions will have to wait until I can see you at court again, me dearest sister._

_Do give my love and regard to your husband and to my nephew._

_Your most affectionate sister_

_Mary__ Boleyn_

Anne put the letter aside after sniggering at the description of their uncle Norfolk's reactions after his banishment had been lifted. Truly he should have known better with the family history he had than meddle in the affairs of the succession. Anne hoped he would not be so foolhardy again.

Anne saw things differently now she reflected. Before her marriage, or more precisely before Anne had became a mother, she would have been a part of her family's scheming, not always liking their intrigues but still willing to do many things to promote herself and her family. Now she knew the dangers and she had someone depending on her. She lifted her son and cradled him in her arms sharing a private moment before the seamstress and the wet maid arrived. She would not risk her son's life or her eternal soul for prestige or money. She had all the money she could ever wish for and she was loved.

**May 15 1523**

"The Earl and countess of Northumberland." Mary smiled when her sister and brother in law was introduced. Her sister had never been seen as beautiful when compared to Mary, but her eyes had always been complimented. There were more things to compliment her sister on now, Mary thought as she could see her beloved sister glowing. Mary smiled but felt the envy in her. She so wished to be a part of a marriage and live quietly away from the intrigue. She loved the King, but she would never be anything else but his mistress the woman who warmed his bed.

Mary no longer attended the Queen and had refused any form of position on the dais. She was not royal and would not pretend to be. She was standing with the high ranking peers and their wives as her sister curtsied to the King and Queen. She could see the courtiers looking at them wondering what position they would have at court as close relations to Mary. Seeing the plots forming Mary felt the urge to scream at them but managed to refrain.

"I could see your displeasure Mary. I hope no one has bothered you again? I am quite sure that it was not your sister's appearance that caused your unhappiness." Mary turned around and curtsied to the King who had slipped away from the throne after the formal pat of the evenings celebrations had been completed.

"Your Majesty, I did not hear you approach." She suppressed the shiver that still cam whenever he touched her when he slipped his hands around her and pulled her up from her curtsy.

"Now what have I told you Mary? I am Henry to you and you do not curtsy before me unless we are very formal. Then we must do it unless I wish to give several of my courtiers a seizure. Now how are you my dear? I am sorry I could not visit the children with you." On the Queens insistence Princess Mary was to know Mary as a sort of family member. The Queen knew that Mary was more of a permanent mistress and she wished it to remain that way. Kings would stray but this mistress had caused very little trouble for more than two years of a position of power.

"I am well as are the children. The princess sends all of her love and she showed me a dance she had been taught lately. She is so intelligent and lovely. Our son is running more than he is walking and was delighting in terrifying his attendants by running around al the time. They are afraid that he will hurt himself. I understand their fear but he is a young boy not a doll. I told them to remove anything with hard edges from a room and have it filled with soft rugs and pillows instead. Even if he trips, which he will, he will land hard instead of hitting his head on the edge of a table. Honestly give people the charge of a child with royal blood and they become incapable of rational thinking." Mary muttered under her breath. The King burst into laughter beside her. He kissed her hair and smiled at her.

"I wished that I would have someone as you close to me when I was younger. I agree with you, the boy need to develop in his own time and be able to move. I will try to visit them next week." He led her out on the dance floor. While Mary had not been the May Queen as she had told the King that she did not wish to be even more offending to many people. The Queen had to live with the knowledge that her husband had an official mistress, should not need to see that woman hailed as the may Queen. Mary had told the King that she would not take that position ever again. She felt that she had hurt the Queen enough last time she had been May Queen. She would not be the cause of any more suffering if she could help it. Therefore while Mary was hailed as she danced with the King she still was neither the Queen of England nor the Queen of May. She did not wish to give any relatives any ideas.

Later that evening after Mary had retreated to her own rooms after spending some time with the King she was roused from her rest by Margaret Howard. She had been thinking of her sister and how she longed for the next day when they would be able to spend time together something that had been hard this evening as politics had intruded. She had heard the door but was not overly worried, until she felt the hands of her cousin on her shoulders. Margaret's usually pale skin was whiter than ever and Mary managed to think that she was lucky she did not have pale hair otherwise she would consist of only one colour, before she became focused on Margaret.

"My Lady, please you must get up." Mary rose from her bed and slipped into the dressing gown Margaret handed to her.

"Cousin I have told you to call me Mary, unless formality must be observed." Margaret nodded and leaned closer to Mary.

"Mary it's the Queen. I have just been informed by Lady Willoughby. The Queen has entered labour pains." Mary turned white and stared at Margaret. As she saw nothing but truth on her face Mary started running not caring about the fact that she was supposed to be to dignified to run in the palace. The Queen was her friend no matter their situation. It was far too early for her to enter labour. She should not be in labour for three more months unless the midwives had been wrong. Praying to god that they had indeed been wrong Mary entered the Queen's rooms and heard the heartbroken cries from the Queen's bedchamber.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this. I've got no excuse. I've been fighting with this story and where to take it. It started out as a oneshot, but you were so positive that I continued, even if I didn't know where to go with it. This is very short, but I think I've figured out a bit more about what I want to do so I'll try to post soon again and keep the chapters coming.

Thank you to all of you who have favorited or alerted this story and those who reviewed. All of these things show that you like what I do and please don't stop reviewing.

I know some of you don't like the fact that I seem to be mean to the Queen, but I'm following history in that aspect. I'm not creating miscarriages that she didn't have or taking away children she had. Before Mary she had son that died as a baby and then Mary. I might speed historical happenings up in future chapters however, since we are so early in the life of Henry.

Now onto the chapter!

**Chapter four**

**May 1523**

Mary held the queen as she wept knowing that she could do nothing to ease her pain. She wished she could do something for this woman who was so gracious and good and always so dignified. She heard the king enter and met the gaze of Maria De Salinas. She could see the woman begging Mary to tell the king. She was the one most likely to keep him somewhat calm.

Mary stepped out into the chamber and looked at the man she had left so recently. He could blame her for this. After all she had left his bed just hours ago. She was fully prepared for the possibility of the king blaming this mishap on her. She only hoped he would not blame the queen. The king looked at her with his eyes begging her to not tell him that another child was lost. Mary swallowed the lump in her truth and curtsied. They were in front of a lot of people and right now it was important that she was not the king's mistress, but the queen's some kind of friend. The fact that she was bringing the news might make it better or worse, but this was not the time for her to act as his mistress. She felt dirty enough as it was.

"Your majesty, the child did not live. I am terribly sorry." He seemed to not look at her but something above her right shoulder on the wall.

"Was it a son or a daughter?" his voice lacked all of his usual emotions and now sounded more like her father usually did. It lacked emotions and it scared Mary more than any angry words or threats he could make.

"It was a boy your majesty." The king nodded and swished out of the rooms, probably to grieve in private. Lady Willoughby came out and saw Mary. Mary drew her nearer and whisper to her.

"It feels wrong of me to be here. I am no longer one of her majesty's ladies and my place at court… Unless you need me I would like to go pray for her majesty and the baby's soul." The queen's closest friend nodded and squeezed her hand.

"This is not your fault Mary. You might have a certain position, but that position exists in every court in the world. It's is your actions that matter in this issue and yours are not bad. You pray for her majesty, you do not plot against her. I will send for you if she asks for you. Look after his majesty if you are able to please." Mary nodded and hoped that the king would not act out after this sad early birth of a prince.

The king saw Mary come into the chapel and watched her pray. He could here her whispers and as he heard her prayer for the royal family and her asking for forgiveness for her sins and that her sins not be punished on others and he was touched. Another woman, and their family members, would have told him about the queen's failures and promoted herself. In fact several courtiers had already approached him on the subject after the news of Catherine's miscarriage. Mary prayed and felt guilty. How had he managed to be blessed with two such wonderful women he could only guess. While he felt grieved by the loss of another heir, he knew that Catherine had done nothing to endanger herself. He had felt anger on her, but hearing the words of Mary reminded him of the trouble for so many women when it came for childbirth. Still disappointed that he had only two illegitimate sons to show instead of legitimate ones he closed his eyes and prayed for the soul of his unborn child and the recovery of his queen.

* * *

The six weeks before the queen was churched was boring. The king worked constantly and when he wasn't working he was visiting his princess and the boy he had fathered by Mary. Bessie's child remained with his mother and stepfather. The king was sombre and that terrified the court. Some, mainly the young inexperienced courtiers, thought this to be bothersome. After all why should one stop living just because the queen had miscarried. Some remembered the war of the roses and feared what would be if the young princess would inherit. There had never been an uncontested reigning queen of England. Some feared what would happen should the king start becoming angry and directing his angers on others. Some fraction were pleased that his majesty took more interest in his affair fro different reasons ranging from pleasure at the diminishing power of Wolsey and genuine belief that the king should rule. Some like Mary was concerned for the king.

Mary had never seen him act like this. It scared her. He was still polite and pleasant to the queen and her and doted on his children. They spent the nights together but did not engage in any intimate activities. It was as if he was a young boy seeking comfort. It made Mary's heart twinge and made her realise how deeply and unintentionally she had fallen for the king. She still worried about his new behaviour. Would this behaviour last or would she soon be faced with another face of the king. Only time would tell, but Mary was not a woman for court games. She knew that her sister was not particularly worried since he still treated Mary like his beloved.

Edward Seymour was one of the men who relished the new king. While he was more likely to be able to discover attempts to fool him, it was possible for someone to place forth someone to comfort him. Now was the opportune moment to start placing someone in front of the king as a new entertainment. The king's mistress the countess Rochford had yet to bear the king a new child so he might tire of her. If she did get pregnant then the king would not sleep with her. It was the perfect moment to push forward a woman that eventually could not only temporarily but permanently replace the lady Rochford. After all the woman might keep out of intrigue but she had still caused great troubles for him since their discussion had roused the kings displeasure since he felt that Edward had imposed on lady Rochford.

Edward needed to find a good candidate. None of his sisters were any rival for the beauty of lady Rochford or most ladies of the court really. He knew Jane was seen as plain and prudish. However she was the only woman in his family who could be called beautiful and was at court in her majesty's household. He knew that Jane considered herself fiercely loyal to the queen, but she might be persuaded to engage the king, even if she saw it as a sin to sleep outside of marriage, if he used the lady Rochford and her possible fall from favour as encouragement. It was the only thing he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm looking for a beta to make sure you get the best possible chapters without mistakes. Anyone feeling up to it please pm me.

I'm making the Brandon's two sons Henry into one. There's a lot of confusion about when the Seymour children was born so I'm using artistic license to make Edward about 23 in this story (born in 1500), a man on the rise and less experienced than in the series. He is a less knowledgeable man than the one we're used to seeing. Jane is 17 and Thomas somewhere in between but since Edward messed up Thomas is not at court. They could not afford to send both of them. Jane's sisters are younger than her and thus not at court.

**Chapter five**

**August nineteen 1523**

The dais on the side of the jousting yard was occupied by the Queen on the King's right side and the Lady Rochford on the left. Both ladies were dressed in fine clothes and were looking dignified and regal. One of the boys who admired the two women was the young boy that was the eldest son of the Duke of Suffolk and Margaret Tudor, Queen of Portugal. He was called Henry Brandon and he had been made an Earl Earlier that day, the Earl of Lincoln. As his parents had been practically banned from the royal court for years it was the first time the boy saw his cousin's mothers and a joust for that matter.

"They are very pretty papa. Why is one called Queen and the other Lady?" It a truth universally acknowledged that young boys of seven will ask uncomfortable questions. The Duke of Suffolk looked as his wife in desperation. She smirked at him before she turned to their son.

"The Queen is married to the King. However Kings sometimes need another Lady and that is the Lady Rochford." Her son nodded at his mother, not entirely happy with that explanation but he knew he would not get another answer. If he did get another answer it would be that horrible answer that he would understand when he was older. He wanted to understand now!

While the young Lord Lincoln was pondering the unfairness of the world and admiring the royal ladies and the jousters, Edward Seymour was busy plotting. He needed to get back into the King's favour. He had been foolish and risked too much all these months ago when he tried to ally himself with the King's mistress. She had gotten him banished for a year and he would get revenge. Not only had he been unable to be at court for a year all of his ally's and friend's were avoiding him now. The stench of royal displeasure on him had yet to be washed away. He had desperate little means to get back into the King's favour again. He could not joust, an activity the King liked very much for a King without an heir, he noted while clapping as the King rode in and received the favour of the Queen.

The Lady Rochford smiled and clapped in her chair. The thing about the Lady that made him the most annoyed was that she was so well liked. She seemed to make the King stable. She did not cause trouble at court but kept herself outside of the court politics. She cared for the Princess and respected the Queen and had won the love of them, the court and the people. Most thought she was the best solution. Wolsey did not like her too much since the King was actually being King now and that made it impossible for him to take money from the King. The ambassador from Catherine's nephew even liked her since she treated the Queen and Princess so well and refused to act in a way that would hurt them by giving the King her favour for example. He hated her and all of her apparent charms. He had a good place at court before his banishment. He had an office of state and was seen as a future member of the King's Privy Council. Now he was pariah. His political abilities seemed to be unwanted by the King as he was not forgiving of those who offended him unless he was excessively fond of them, like his sister and Charles Brandon.

The King won and everybody cheered and most missed the calculating look in Edward Seymour's eyes as they looked at the King kissing the Queen's hand.

The court was celebrating the King's and everybody else's victory at the joust. The King's friends, Sir William Compton and Sir Anthony Knivert both made knights during the evening, were enjoying themselves and Sir Anthony was dancing with Lady Rochford young Lady in waiting, Margaret Howard, who had now become eighteen. The young girl came from a good but impoverished family as her father was a younger son of the old Duke of Norfolk. However she had to rely on her cousin Lady Rochford for a dowry. While none thought that she would not be generous as she had done much for her impoverished cousins no one wanted to become the one Margaret's father tried to stay and eat at for the next decade. The man was lazy, proud in all the wrong ways and stupid.

Margaret's brother Henry was a man on the rise as the King had acknowledged him as an intelligent man and employed him as his secretary. His younger brother William was already a part of the King's household and had gone from being the King's page boy to being a junior groom. Henry had impressed people at the joust today so he had in company with the King's friend become a knight today. As a replacement for her cousin Henry, Mary had solicited the services of a young man on the rise a Mr Cromwell. He had applied for a position in the cardinal Wolsey's household, but no place was available. Mary had been impressed by the man's intelligence and offered him a place in her household and informed him that she was fully aware that he most likely would advance away from her household eventually.

The Queen and Lady Rochford spent the evening eating at the high table with the King and later on dancing with his Majesty. As they were exhausted after the day and the dancing the Queen and Mary watched as the men and women of court continued to dance long after midnight while the King was discussing things with his councillors.

"I am sorry Catherine, for my placement today. I've tried to tell him I wish to be more in the background but for the past months he just keeps pushing me forward." The Queen discreetly took Mary's hand in her won and smiled at her.

"It causes me no pain Mary. You're family now. Do I wish that he had no mistress yes, but that will never happen and I must acknowledge that. I like you Mary you are loyal and more dignified than most other women at court. You will never try to harm me and Mary and that is more than I can say for many of the people at court. Even young Seymour, whose mother used to be my most loyal Lady in waiting apart from my old childhood friends from Spain, even tried to plot with you about our replacement. You do not meddle in politics and you have become my friend. I thank god for having sent you to me instead of another Bessie Blount." Mary smiled at the Queen and gently squeezed her hand.

The next day saw Mary sitting outside with Anne and Margaret their cousin. The ladies were sitting under a canopy to avoid the sun on a blanket on the grass. Their quiet feast of cold meat and peaches were consumed while they enjoyed the solitude.

"So Margaret what do you think about Sir Anthony? I think you danced half of the dances together." Margaret blushed and looked resolutely at the rose bushes in apparent admiration.

"He is a pleasant man. He dances very well." Anne and Mary smiled at her and let the matter be. If anything more serious would come out of it Mary was sure Margaret would tell her about it. Margaret however was not as sure that her cousins would let her get away with that answer and looked around for a distraction. She did found one, one that surprised her.

"Look my ladies, it is the Queen and Princess Mary. I did not know that she would come to court. Do you think she has my sister with her?" Mary smiled at her cousin's excitement even if she still wished that some day it would feel natural for Margaret to call Mary and Anne by their names instead of their titles. Soon enough the Queen had arrived with the attendants and children. While Mary, Anne and Margaret was curtsying the children did not care and Margaret's sister Mary threw herself in her sister's arms while the Princess Mary and Lord Wiltshire flung themselves upon Mary.

"When did you become so big? Surely my little boy cannot have become this dashing boy?" Her son, who at twenty months was quite an able little boy, smiled at her.

"I big mama." She smiled at him and tickled his stomach causing him to giggle.

"Yes you're very big now, my dear. Oh I have missed you. Have you been a good boy for Lady Bryan and your sister?" Mary smiled at the Princess who was leaning against Mary's shoulder and giggling at her brother's antics as he hung from his mother's arm and dangled his legs.

"He's very good. I like having a little brother living with me. He's very fun, even if he can not play all of the games I can." Mary smiled at her.

"That is the way with younger siblings, your Highness. I loved your last letter, how did Lady Bryan react when she found out that you loved the swing so much that you decided that you would need to swing at night as well?" the Princess giggled and blushed a bit.

"You should call me Mary, Aunt Mary. Papa and mama tell me that you are one of the people who can call me that. Papa wanted to surprise you and mama so he told us that our visit needed to be a secret. Did we surprise you?" Mary hugged her and watched her son play with a ball with Mary Howard.

"You surprised me Mary and it was a very pleasant surprise. Have you met my sister?" the Princess shook her head and soon Anne had moved towards them and curtsied to the little Princess.

"Mary this is my sister Anne. She is married to the Earl of Northumberland, Lord Percy."

"Is very nice to meet you Lady Percy. You look a lot like my aunt Mary, you are both so pretty. Since you are sisters can I call you Aunt Anne?" Anne smiled at the little Princess who her sister was so fond of. The little girl was a miniature courtier with the way she acted and for the first time, Anne truly realised that perhaps power was not always preferable.

"I would be honoured your Highness. You are very pretty too." Marty smiled at her and soon Anne was teaching her how to tie flowers into crowns to place upon one's head. The Queen approached Mary and smiled.

"I think the King managed to surprise us both did he not Mary." Mary agreed while smiling at her son's antics as he had somehow found a little puppy to play with.

"Walk with me." Mary quickly rose and started walking next to the Queen. They looked out over the wonderful scene of their children playing.

"I think your sister and Mary will have made flower crowns for all of us before the day is past." Mary laughed.

"It would not surprise me. Anne has always loved that. She used to ask me to make her one and I grew tired of it so I taught her. Now I think sit still itches in her fingers every time she sees flowers to start binding them together." They walked along the walk ways until they were out of hearing distance.

"What do you think about the King's new dedication to ruling?" Mary schooled her features to not show any untoward emotion on her face since she knew that while people might not hear them they could see them.

"I do not know. He seems to be determined to make sure that he is the one who rules, which I see no trouble with. It is his right. Do you fear that he will get too used to the power?" The Queen shook her head in response to Mary's question.

"No. I am simply unsure where this will lead or if it will continue. I do not care much for Wolsey, but he has been efficient. I prefer Henry being in control he is after all a student of Erasmus, the humanist. I trust in my husband." Mary smiled at her.

"Then we feel the same. We will simply watch and see." Mary fell silent unsure if she should continue. Gathering her courage and prying that this would not pain the Queen who she admired so much and cared for.

"I think I am with child again. I am so sorry." Mary smiled sadly at the Queen. They both knew that this could disrupt the peaceful calm and stability they had had since the Queen's miscarriage. The King had taken that news very well but what would happen if Mary had another son?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Sorry for the delay in posting this. Travelling to a family funeral (not that close and elderly, but someone loved) and a promise to help my parents renovate took time off writing. Hopefully it'll make up for the wait.

Please review, I'm addicted to them! Thank you to all of you who review, you make my day!

Last but definitely not least I ask you to think of the horrible tragedy in Norway and everybody affected and remember the horrible things fanaticism of every kind can cause.

**November 14 1523**

Lady Rochford, or Mary Boleyn, looked a bit absent while the King and she shared a quiet evening. They had retried from the court some hours ago and Mary had been summoned to his Majesty. Mary knew the King well, but she was not used to the man talking about politics with her. Currently he was discussing taxes and Mary had trouble keeping up with the subject.

"Mary dear am I boring you?" the King asked smiling. Mary knew that he would still be insulted by her lack of attention, no matter how happy he seemed. She quickly smiled at him and shook her head.

"No your Majesty, merely confusing me. I fear I have little insight in the problematic of taxes. I hope I do not disappoint you on this." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"I understand my dear. I do hope however that you might still listen to me complain about the council. And my name is Henry." Mary smiled and him and squeezed his hand back.

"As it is Henry I do have something to tell you. I have suspected it but it was not until this morning that it was confirmed. I am with child." Mary fearfully kept her breath as the King rose and hugged her close to him. He swung her around.

"It is a blessing that pleases me greatly." He said and kissed her forehead. The King held her and thought of his other illegitimate son a small child that died only two months ago. He had been inconsolable and only the presence of his two remaining children had comforted him. Knowing that he would have another child showed him that god had not forsaken him. The loss of the child of Bessie Blount while the gift of a new child from Mary further showed him that his relationship with her was good and even blessed in the eyes of God.

The King's ecstasy showed in his dealings the upcoming days as his remaining son Edward, Lord Wiltshire was made Duke of Richmond. No one really knew aside from the Queen and Lady Rochford the reason behind his joy. Therefore speculations ran wild. Some thought that the King had fallen in love with another Lady, but they seemed unable to guess why he would then promote his illegitimate son of another Lady. Some thought that the Queen was pregnant. Some thought he had simply rewarded the little boy for something. One speculation was that he was just happy that one of his male children was alive. Some did think that it was because the little boy's mother was with child again.

One of the people listening with great interest was young Mr Seymour. He still was at the periphery at court due to the stench of recent banishment on him. The man was tired of waiting and recently he had managed to bribe his sister into the Queen's household. He was sure that if the King's mistress disappeared from the picture his sister would be able to attract the King now that he had become more serious and devoted to his duties and religion.

* * *

The Queen smiled at Mary as they played their cards. A series of card games without the element of gambling had become a common ritual for them on the nights the King could not be with any of them for various reasons.

"Your win again, Mary. It seems to be your night tonight." Mary smiled at her impishly.

"I am only lucky, your Majesty. Another night you will win it all back again. How is the Princess Mary? I heard that her Latin is flawless now. She is so clever." The Queen smiled at her and was on her way to reply when her newest lady in waiting, Mistress Jane Seymour, spilled wine on the Queen's companion in a manner that suggested to the Queen that it was not accidental. The young woman did not apologise to Mary and instead she turned to the Queen.

"I apologise your Majesty." The Queen looked at the girl in distaste. She had no right to pass judgement over another human and certainly not a woman she did not know. Foolish and quite rude the Queen thought her to be.

"Since your lack of care was inflicted on the Lady Rochford, Mistress Seymour it is not me you should ask forgiveness of." The girl's face became sullen but she turned and apologised in an ungrateful tone while she neither curtsying nor inclined her head.

"I do not appreciate that form of behaviour in my household Mistress Seymour. Not only is the Lady Rochford a peer in her own right she is also my friend. I expect you to treat her with the respect she is due. You may leave us." The girl looked furious as the Queen dismissed her and her loud retreat from the rooms reminded the Queen more of a spoiled child than a Lady.

"I am alright your Majesty. The colour of my dress is almost the same as the wine. It might be salvaged. Besides I do not care of the girl's judgement. She is young and I am more worried about God than a young woman who seems to dislike half of the court on different reasons." The Queen smiled at her. She knew as well as Mary that the stain would not come out and that it would be noticeable. She appreciated Mary's kind nature, but she disliked the attitude young Mistress Seymour showed. It appeared to her that she considered herself to be a most worthy young woman who was more devoted to the Queen than any of her ladies, no matter how long they had been with her. Still she obviously thought more of her own judgement than the Queen since this was not the first time she had not served one of her guest with the respect they deserved.

Later that evening when Mary had retired to her own rooms, since this evening the King would be spending his time with the Queen, Mary was approached by her cousin Margaret.

"My Lady, one of the maids told me this was delivered from the kitchen." Mary looked up from her embroidery to the apples. She was very fond of apples and so it seemed her child was as she had been eating a vast number of apples these past days. These apples she however had not ordered. Her cousin smiled at her looking a bit love struck.

"It must have been the King who ordered them. He has been so delighted that you have a preference for food he can deliver." Mary laughed a bit and silently agreed with her. It was the kind of thing the King would do. She took one of the apples.

"My goodness, they are very sour! I am quite fond of sour apples however." Mary took another bite and slowly ate her apple while she felt her eyelids begin to drop.

"My Lady, perhaps you should retire early this evening. You did tell you to remind you to rest if your body told you to." Mary smiled at her cousin and smiled. She knew that she had ordered her cousin to tell her that she should take care as she would be afraid to do it otherwise.

"You are right cousin. Thank you for reminding me. Please remember that you can call me Mary in private, since you are my very dear cousin. I think I will leave this apple even if it is a waste. It is far too sour for even me." She laid the apple on the plate and with the help of her cousin she did retire. During the nights the king was not with her Margaret slept on a pallet beside Mary's bed.

When one of the maids the next morning woke up the Lady Margaret she caught sight of the Lady Rochford's pale, damp skin and short breath. With a trembling hand she touched the skin of her mistress and retracted as if she was burned since the Countess' skin was burning with fever.


	7. Chapter 7

**This didn't want to be written. For something that took me so long to write, it's really short. Hopefully you'll enjoy it and please review. Your comments always gives me inspiration:)**

**Chapter seven**

**November 15 1523**

The palace was in turmoil. No one could understand how this could have happened. The doctor's diagnosis had been clear and set in stone. Mary, Lady Rochord, the King's mistress had been poisoned. What was worse was that soon the rumour that she had been pregnant, which had been one of the many circulating, was confirmed during the fit of rage that could be heard from the King's chambers.

The King had however been unusually cool about this as his rage soon turned into the ice cold demeanour that scared his attendants more than the threat of ending up in the tower of London. Soon the investigation led by Cardinal Wolsey was in full swing. Many people were in the chapels praying as Mary had become beloved during her years as the mistress en titre. She was respected and carried an innocent child that was fathered by the King.

The closest attandants, aside from the doctors, by Lady Rochford's side was her Lady in waiting Margaret Howard, her sister Anne who was the countess of Northumberland and the Queen. The ladies sat around the side of the young woman, pale as the doctors explained to them the severity of the poisoning Lady Rochford had been subjected to. The Princess Mary and the newly created Duke of Richmond and been removed from court just days ago and the ladies were torn between relief since the children would not see their beloved mama and aunt Mary in this way and fear that they might have been attacked before they left and that no one knew yet. Of course messengers had been sent out and the protection of the royal family as well as the Boleyn siblings had been strengthened.

Now however the big question on everybody's mind, and foremost on the men around the King who feared his wrath if they did not solve this before his Majesty's patience run out, was when Lady Rochford was poisoned and by whom. The motives of that person was also discussed heavily by the Privy Council and most leaned on the fact that it had been known by a small number that the Lady was pregnant. No one knew if someone who should not be privy to this information had somehow been made aware by this development. Whatever the reason not only the King's mistress his beloved Mary, but also his child had been attacked. The King was due to Mary's pregnancy trying to make this into treason.

The King was most pleased that he had made Mary's brother in law, Lord Northumberland, one of the members in the Privy Council and thought that perhaps he should make her brother George one as well. The boy had become a man who was very intelligent. Henry watched the lawn outside the castle and frowned when he saw the spot he would walk with Mary during evenings and talk with her. Would he ever get to speak with his beloved rose again? A woman so unspoiled while so callously handled by the men in her life. He had sworn to never make her as sad as Francis and her father had made her and he had not been able to protect her from poisoning. Who ever had done this was in great difficulty. He loved Mary. Most would not think it possible to love two women but he did. He had fallen in love with Catherine very young and still remembered the love she had given him freely during his difficult years with his father. Mary had unknowingly made him love and respect her more by her behaviour and respect towards his wife and daughter. She never sought to harm their feelings or positions. She cared for him as Henry not as the King. She disliked the fact that he was King since it made thing quite complicated and hurtful. She disliked being the second woman since she was living in sin, but she never sought to replace Catherine. Henry kneeled in his private prayer room.

"Please Lord, do not take her or our child. She strives to be a good woman she never tries to intrigue like this court. She makes me a better man and King by making me see the things normally hidden from me. She gives me comfort but does not try to manipulate me. She loves my family and does not ask me to replace them. It is I who placed her in this position of sin, she never wished for it. Please Lord do not take her from me. Do not take her from our son and her family. The child is innocent. Even if we were the most despicable creatures alive the child would be innocent. Please if you call the child to you let its soul live." The King continued to pray and beseech God to spare their lives. He was unsure when a child got a soul but he hoped the child and Mary would be able to go to God should the Lord take them.

While the King was praying and the men were investigating the ladies were looking after a pale figure on a bed sleeping restlessly. Her breathing was better now and her heartbeat was no longer as rapid. The head healer had vetoed to not bleed her as he thought that it in this case might do more harm than good.

Jane Seymour on the other hand was sitting in her chambers quite relaxed talking to her brother who was not as relaxed.

"I knew that she would end up like this sooner or later. She's just a whore who tries to act above her station. The poor Queen is so gracious while having to put up with her behaving like they were equals. If I would ever be in that position I would behave with far more decorum. And I would never presume to place my child with the princess. No that bastard really should be taught it place in the world, since having such a mother will surely need to be taught morals that most people simply have from being born to good people. I am glad that people can see that the Lord has turned away from that woman." Edward looked at his drunk and therefore not as timid sister speaking about matter she obviously had no clue about and hoped that the King's attention was not drawn away from her if he ever saw her like this. Jane had assured him that the King seemed to admire her modesty since most women at court were women of loose morals as Jane put it, no doubt due to Lady Rochford's influence according to Jane.

"Do you know that I think Edward? I do not think that either the King or the Queen would treat her like this unless she had bewitched them. She is just a witch that needs to burn. I congratulate whoever poisoned her. I hope it was a hurtful poison Edward, she deserves nothing less. Promise me Edward that the poison you gave her will make her feel pain for making others treat me badly." Edward stared in alarm at his sister. He thought he had hidden from her that he had poisoned the King's mistress. He hoped no one else had noticed. He was thankful that none of the servants had reacted at her word and hoped that they had not heard it. As it was he was not in a position to threaten them if they had heard since the King was far more powerful then he was. He needed to strategize how he would remain away from the King's suspicion fast.

**So what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm so sorry for the time it took me to get this up. Life's not really making it easy to post anything right now but I'll try to be more frequent. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and favorited or alerted this!

Anyone who's decent at grammar and spelling and would like to beta this is very welcome to pm me:)

**November 17 1523**

The vigil the Queen, Lady Northumberland and Margaret Howard had kept over the Lady Rochford had not been disrupted by the many visits the King had made to her bed during the past two days. The Queen could have been quite upset that her husband was so publicly showing his love for the unconscious woman but she was too concerned and cared too much for the young woman to be upset.

On the eve of the second day of their vigil the King had been given a rapport from the head physician.

"We believe your majesty that if her Ladyship lives so will the child. In fact the child seems to be faring well, perhaps better than the Lady Rochford. On the Lady's prognosis I am afraid that there is little I can say with certainty. She has been unconscious for a long time your majesty. There is a possibility that she will not wake up. There is also the possibility that if she does wake up she will no longer be the same. Her fate lies in the hands of God." The King had nodded and the bowing physicians had quickly retreated while the King had kissed his beloved Mary on her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Please return to me my love. Our children need you. I need you. You make me better man. Come back to me Mary." If anyone saw the King with tears in his eyes they did not comment on it and tried to give the king a semblance of privacy.

The ladies that kept their vigil said little during their stay at Mary's bedside. They usually kept their silence when they did not pray. It had been confirmed that the children were safe and that no one had harmed them. The Queen and the other ladies had been much relived by this and had decided that for the time being the children was better left in the country with extra protection out of harms way and in ignorance. The children all loved Mary so much that they preferred not to tell them before they could tell them something definite. They could not tell if it was for the children's well fare or their own inability to be able to handle questions of the nature of "what if…" they thought too much themselves about the potential outcomes to be able to face that situation with out loosing what little calm they had left.

The spirits of the ladies rose when the first sign of life from the Lady Rochford came in the night that day. At first the sight twitching of her hand went unnoticed until her sister Anne saw it. The Lady leapt from her kneeling position until she was at her sister's side taking Mary's hand in her own.

"Mary? Sister dearest can you hear me? Please come back to us. If you can hear me try to squeeze my hand." All of the ladies held their breath until a brilliant smile stretched over Lady Northumberland's face. When the Queen standing by her side with a hand upon Anne's shoulder looked at her Anne nodded unable to speak trough the tears of relief. The Queen closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Blessed be God." The ladies all spent a few moments cherishing their relief until the Queen realised something and quickly sent a prayer of gratefulness to God before summoning on of the chamber maids to her. The timid maid smiled brightly with the news she was to give the King and no other. She hurried away leaving the ladies with hope as the looked at the woman who was sleeping again.

The King received the news with much happiness and immediately hurried to his beloved Mary's chambers were she was no longer unconscious simply sleeping according to the doctors. The King thought she looked more peaceful now that she had some colour in her face and he knew she had been somewhat conscious. He hoped she would wake up soon but most important for him was her safe return. He knew that the doctor did not know what would have happened to her after her long time of infirmity. He prayed that she would still be Mary but either way he would honour her.

As the King spent time with Mary and in prayer the investigation of the poisoning of the Lady Rochford was well underway. The King was in a cold fury that had made the council work harder than ever before. Therefore when a timid maid stepped forward and asked to not be punished with her employers in lieu of her information the investigators happily listened to the terrified maid's story. The maid had been present for more than one incriminating discussion and it was clear that she was terrified. The investigators knew that the word of servants could be questioned but they did not doubt the maid's words. Her fear was clear and her many apologies for not stepping forward sooner made it clear that the young girl was terrified of being punished herself as she as a maid was not exempt from torture like a woman of higher status would be. However the investigators needed to move quickly. Soon they had people who despite from the maid's testimony had seen the Mister Seymour close to the kitchen shortly before the poisoning. The Mistress Jane's animosity against the Lady Rochford was also well documented as well as her wish for the Lady's death, since the Lady did not try to keep her opinions quiet if she thought people agreed with her.

Mister Seymour had spent the past few days preparing an alibi for the poisoning due to his sister's loose tongue in front of the servants. Therefore when the King's soldiers led by the duke of Suffolk came to get him he feigned ignorance and innocence.

"Your Grace can I assist you in any way?" the duke looked at him in contempt. Even if the Lady Rochford had been horrible and tried to damage other trough her position nothing excused the attempt in someone's life, especially not a regnant woman or with poison.

"Mister Seymour you are arrested on suspicion of the attempt on the Lady Rochford's life. You will be taken to the tower for further questioning." Edward's eyes widened a bit before he smiled sure that he had managed to get a watertight alibi. After all the man shared his belief so it should be alright.

"But I spent the evening discussing with Mister Cromwell. We have some common interests. Surely the man would not let me poison his mistress." The duke smiled at him coldly and a small tingle of fear started to work it way up his spine. He was sure that his alibi would hold.

"Yes mister Seymour mister Cromwell has already informed us of speaking with you during the evening of the Lady Rochford's poisoning and he also tells us that he spoke with you for less than half an hour and also that you approached him a few days later asking him to remember a longer conversation since you shared so many interests." The duke stepped forward and smiled at him threateningly.

"I would advice you mister Seymour that no matter what interests you share mister Cromwell has laid his loyalty with Lady Rochford since she is the one who can further his career. You are nothing to him except the one who tried to murder the Lady who gave him a chance to make a good life for himself." As Edward Seymour was dragged away screaming the fear exploded in him. He had been sure he could keep away from the scandal. But if Cromwell had betrayed him he would make sure to drag the man with him to the executioners block as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok obviously I didn't get this out quicker than the last chapter. I'm so sorry. University's intense but it's been way to long. This was not easy to write so I decided to make it several chapters instead of one big as I just can't get it right. It almost seemed like it wasn't to be since I've tried to upload it for the past four hours but now i hope it'll work...**

**I hope you like it! Please review they make me happy and more likely to tackle this.**

**I ask you to remember that this is way before the show and the clever and cunning Edward Seymour we saw. Now he's trying to plot while he's too inexperienced.**

November 19 1523

Master Kingston, the guardian of the tower of London, looked at the man in disgust. His position in life meant that they could not torture him and while master Kingston normally was not a man fond of the imprecise measure of obtaining information, this man had crossed so many borders that if he had been tortured master Kingston perhaps might not feel as troubled as he usually did. The man had attacked an innocent woman. To make matters worse the woman was pregnant and she was the King's mistress. The King was furious and so was most of court. Most acknowledged that the Lady Rochford was as good as royal mistresses come. She did not rub it into the Queen's face but instead always made sure to honour the Queen and the Princess and always refer of the Princess as his Majesty's heir. She did not meddle in politics and therefore she had few enemies. Most families rather had a woman who stayed out of politics in Lady Rochford's position than a woman of a rivalling family.

The Lady was waking up he had been informed and it seemed like her child had made it out of the ordeal, thank heavens. However that did not mean that the King was less furious. The Seymour man had been thrown into a cell without his furs and finery and had not been given food yet. The man would be interrogated later and no one felt like giving him the luxury of food. The man was still looking defiant and slightly desperate when he was brought out of cell into a barely lit chamber for interrogation. There was no fire burning only the light form the torches made it possible to see in the room. Seymour was roughly pushed down on a stool. The Duke of Suffolk who had arrested him and the cardinal would be the main interrogators and looked at the man sitting on the stool in the damp room in the cellar in disgust. The man started to protest as soon as no one was any longer dragging him.

"My father is a knight and no matter what that woman has said I have done nothing. You can never trust women! Always lying and laying blame on others." The men surveyed Seymour as something disgusting underneath their shoes.

"The Lady Rochford is a peer of the realm, an honour that as far as I know neither you nor your father can claim. The only person above the law is the King as the King _is_ the law. You have willingly and eagerly poisoned a peer of the realm and her unborn child. Can you tell me anything that would refute these charges?" the dance was on and Edward Seymour felt the need to reassure himself that all of this would soon be over. In his standing he would not be tortured and nothing else would make him spill his secrets.

"I have done nothing wrong." The men smiled at him the Duke laid down a document on the table between Edward and the Duke. He pushed it towards Edward.

"This document is the witness by the servants in the royal kitchens including the cook. All of them mention seeing you slip into the kitchen and some even mentions that you were asked why you were in the kitchen and if they could help you. Do you know what you asked for Mister Seymour?" the man was starting to sweat a bit, but Edward reminded himself that the word of servants would never be more reliable than his.

"Probably some late nights snack I presume. Besides what standing and credibility do servants have?" the cardinal walked slowly towards him. He was smiling a sinister smile.

"You should be surprised how much courts rely on servants, Mister Seymour. Perhaps to be tried in front of your peers if you were a peer the word of a servant would not mean as much, but normal courts are not consisted of peers. Many of those men rely more on person's individual credibility rather than your pedigree. Now Mister Seymour if I said that you had ordered apples, would that be what your memory tells you?" sweating even more the man tried to avoid the eyes of the cardinal who seemed to try to look through him.

"Perhaps I ordered apples. I do not know how that is relevant?" the Duke smiled thinly at him.

"Because you than proceeded to tell a pageboy to bring the apples to Lady Rochford's room after you had prepared them a bit more did you not?" Edward fidgeted on the stool feeling the ache in his shoulders as the iron on his forearms weighed them down uncomfortably.

"I did not…" suddenly the Duke was in front of him and hauled him to his feet and slammed him into the wall behind Edward. He could feel his head smash against the wall and saw stars dancing in front of his eyes.

"You ordered the apples and asked a page to deliver them to the lad, we know this and you cannot worm your way out. You have been most careless mister Seymour; we used to think you shoed such promise. We remember well the anger you showed when you were banished from court for bothering the Lady. Now you will suffer the death of a poisoneer, being slowly boiled alive." The man threw him no too gently to the floor and smiled at him and turned to walk away the cardinal leading the way. He stopped in the hallway as if remembering something.

"I almost forgot. His Majesty might consider leniency if you name your fellow conspires." The man looked at the man in fear and started shaking.

Mistress Jane Seymour was at the time her brother was being interrogated shrieking harshly in the spacious and richly but not ostentatiously decorated rooms of the Lady Rochford. No one knew why the woman had been allowed in but her diatribe was interesting for the guards. The Lady Rochford or simply Mary was sitting in her bed, propped up by pillows and with a robe loosely around her. She was assisted in sitting up by her cousin and Lady in Waiting Margaret Howard. Lady Rochford looked very pale and tired, but fire was in her eyes as Jane screeched.

"Harlot, you should have been gone to pay for your sins. How dare you poison his Majesty's mind towards me? Were you so jealous that I would take your place or could you not bear to see me be a better Lady for the King? I would treat the King and his family much better than you! You're nothing but a whore and you should have died. What magic did you use to keep alive that poison should kill anyone my brother promised me? Witch get away from the King and Queen your mere presence are an insult to them. They need a virtuous woman. You and your spawn deserve to be drowned." She shrieked as the guard took a hold of her after she advanced on the Lady Rochford. The Queen standing by her door looked furious and the young Princess was holding her half-brother close to her hoping that he did not understand the woman's insane words. As her brother was not yet two he should hopefully not understand her insanity even if she scared him. The Princess meanwhile decided that should this woman ever take the place of her beloved aunt Mary who always had kind words, hugs and presents for her after her curtsying for her and always wrote her letters and praised the Princess, Mary would do her best to make her father banish this insane woman. If anyone was a witch it was this mistress Seymour.

Jane shrieked and thrashed as the other guards took her arms and started to drag her away. She tried to slap them and when she could not reach them with her trapped arms she tried to kick them. With her kicking she managed to upend a table causing the vase and needlework on it to crash to the ground. The vase shattered and the water leaked out on the carpet making it necessary to sidestep it while on of the maids came out of their stupor and hurried to dry it up. Mary meanwhile put her brother on a large chair and hoped he would stay there as she turned around to glare at the offending woman.

"Get you filthy hands of me! I am Jane Seymour, the King will here of this!" Jane froze however as she heard a voice from the door.

"Mistress Seymour. The guards are here at the King's command to protect the Lady Rochford and her son, the Duke. You threatened two peers of England with one of them the King's acknowledged son, you confessed an attempted murder of the same peer and all of this in the presence of said peers, a Princess of England and the Queen of England. You are not welcome here and unless his Majesty disagrees with me you are going to a new address in the tower of London. That you presume to believe that I would prefer you to have Lady Rochford's position is laughable. She is gracious and kind and does not plot the demise of others. Quite frankly Mistress Seymour in no scenario would I prefer you to have the Lady Rochford's role in his Majesty's life." The Queen looked at Jane in cool disdain, while furious on the inside. Jane looked quite affronted and turned towards Mary.

"Do not even think to further abuse the Lady Rochford mistress Seymour! I am Queen of England and I know my own mind. I order you to be quiet woman. Have you no control of yourself." The Queen stressed all titles in hope that the woman would take the hint and remain quiet before the Queen lost control and slapped her. They all, except Jane who could not move, turned slightly as they heard the voice of the Duke of Suffolk.

"If I were you madam I would follow the advice of the Queen, for you are to be escorted to the tower with charges of high treason and poisoning a peer of the realm." The Duke motioned to the guards who dragged the kicking and screaming woman away as she managed to upturn a chair before she was dragged out of the rooms.

As Jane Seymour was dragged out through court very publicly and her charges were repeated by the guards and the Duke of Suffolk courtiers started gathering around to hear what the unpopular Lady had done. As most ladies felt insulted by Jane Seymour in some way, be it that their families supported the Lady or that she was too familiar to the Queen, or the hypocritical and moralising behaviour and comments of her own goodness in comparison to the other court ladies. Some were openly laughing at the Lady since they held her in no little contempt, but most were simply amazed that anyone thought that one could get away with poisoning the King's recognised mistress.

Jane continued to struggle as she was brought out of the court and into the boat and nearly fell of the boat in her struggles. Her struggles and cries of protest and damnation of the guards increased as she was brought into the tower through traitor's gate.

"I am a Lady and the King loves me. He will have your heads for this trust me. You will not get away with this and I would not be surprised if God himself struck you down. I am a virtuous Lady of the court and I demand that you realise me you dogs…"Jane did not stoop until the Duke stood before her looking dawn at her like she was nothing but vermin.

"You are despicable and hardly as virtuous as you think. You are a murderess and you will die as one. Your own brother has testified against you Mistress Seymour and I hope you are on good terms with God for your sake. The case is clear and you will be convicted for treason and poisoning. The only thing left for the King to decide is if he is to be merciful and have you beheaded, if you will burn or if you will slowly boil to death like the poisoner you are. As his best friend and confidante I can assure you that he feels no love for you either before or after he knew what you have done. He ordered your arrest and before that he did not even remember the name Jane Seymour nor did he recognises you when pointed out as anything less than a new and plain Lady in Waiting of her Majesty." Jane stared at him with her mouth open in dismay and fear as the door was shut behind him and with a load and final bang it was bolted to keep her looked up inside.


	10. Chapter 10: Anne

**I'm so, so sorry for the delay. Due to that I'll treat you with a chapter from Anne's point of view.**

Anne, born Boleyn, now the Countess of Northumberland paced in her and her husbands suite at Whitehall. She was furious for what had been done to her sister and future niece or nephew. The thought that the Seymour's had nearly succeeded had been devastating. She had to make sure that they were punished and that the superstitious King did not take this as a sign that his relationship with Mary was cursed.

If the King and Mary parted Anne believed that it might start good for her sister but her ability to be involved with her children would decrease and soon she would be called a whore again and shunned by all. Anne refused to see that happen. Determined she strode out of the lavish rooms into the stone hallway making her way the even more lavish rooms of the King. She might have to fight the guards to let her in but she would talk to the King. Her husband knew her well enough that he would not even be surprised.

As she entered the first room the guards recognised her and sent a pageboy to ask if the King would receive her. She waited in tense agitation, wondering if she could actually defy the King if he refused to see her. Anne was much relieved when the pageboy returned and bowed before her begging her to enter swiftly.

The King was standing at a table looking down at some documents. While he looked infinitely calmer and in less disarray the toll of the past days while Mary had been unconscious and finding out that one of his courtiers tried to kill her and the mistaken belief that he actually had any interest in the man's sister who he could not even remember the face of made him more than a bit paranoid. He sighed and looked at Anne who sank down in a curtsy.

"Lady Northumberland, please do not tell me that Mary has turned for worse again?" He looked worried and the frown on his forehead deepened. Anna straightened out of her curtsy and hastened to assure the King that her sister was in as good health as the present circumstances allowed.

"Mary is resting Your Majesty and the physicians say that it is good that she is resting since it will make it more likely that the child survives." The King nodded and sat down and gestured for Anne to sit down as well. The King looked at her a short while. Anne could not help but to feel that he was not really seeing her but someone else that his thought were revolving around. She doubted and hoped it was not Mary since he looked far from pleased.

"My Lady Your brother is still young and I will be given the counsel of your husband soon, but you seem to me to be a calm and intelligent woman. What would you like to happen to Mary's attackers?" Anne knew that the King already had his own view he only wanted it to be strengthened. While she knew the court in France infinitely better than the court in England she still understood it and its king as good as any courtier. The King was as most kings, proud. The thought that someone was able to poison someone he considered to be under his care someone who in reality belonged to him in more ways than the fact that he was their king, would not sit well with him. What king would be able to handle that without feeling the thirst for revenge to prove that in the end he was always victorious? She was more than happy to give him the answer.

"It happened at Your Majesty's court against someone close to Your Majesty. It was not only an assault on a woman but also her child and Your Majesty. That kind of crime can only have one consequence." The King nodded and dismissed her and Anne was sure that the Seymour's would not live long since after all, all men had pride. Women often did have pride, but that was most often directed against other women as men just assumed that they were inferior to them. The priest preached at church their role to be obedient; they belonged to their fathers or husbands and were assumed to be unable to think. Therefore most girls at court could not even read. This fact was something that disturbed Anne greatly as she herself had benefitted from a great education from her time at the continent as well as her sister.

With a hopefully successful mission Anne steered towards her sister, knowing that her husband would like to talk to her after his meeting with the King. While her husband was a jewel among men, one of the few who recognised that they were also intelligent beings and not his property, he was still a man and he would have liked he to speak to him before since he knew the King better and knew if it would have been a bad time to try and persuade him. Most of the time Anne would have liked that situation as well, but this was no ordinary matter.

In Mary's room Anne curtsied deeply to the Queen who was sitting by Mary's side doing needlework. Only Maria de Salinas the Queen's faithful companion was with them. Anne rose from her curtsy for the Queen when she smiled tiredly at her. Being with royals frequently is hard for ones knees Anne thought briefly.

"Please sit down Lady Northumberland. Your sister has been resting well. I am thankful that she has not had any nightmares for at least a couple of hours." Anne nodded and sat down by her sisters side looked a bit scared to see her adored sister only a few years older than her lying still on a bed so pale. While she could see her breathing, the visions of an even paler Mary who barely breathed with a pack of physicians around her would not leave her. She took her sister hand and squeezed it gently and then took up some needlework herself. Nothing else needed to be said between the two ladies that both cared deeply for the woman on the bed.

Anne knew herself enough to know that she had not always been happy about being in her sister's shadow. Despite being the younger sister Anne had been the one who had been sent to grand duchess Margaret's court as a child to serve as a maid. She had been sent to the Queen of France's court later on and had stayed there with her sister. There Mary had overshadowed her when she had become the mistress of the King of France. While Anne herself would not like to be a mistress she did not like to be in the shadow of her sister as it had been Anne who had been their father's favourite.

Anne would have been resentful of Mary's position in England as well as the sole mistress of the King and the de facto highest ranking lady in England behind the Queen, Princess Mary and the King's sister. The King's sister did not visit that often anymore but she did not seem to have anything against Mary. Perhaps it was because Mary had been there so long. However Anne had found something that made her happier than being her fathers favourite and soon realised the manipulation he exercised over his children as she fell in love with Percy. As he was the heir to the Earl of Northumberland he was one of the most powerful peers in the realm and Anne most certainly was not what his father had in mind for his bride. For the first time in her life Anne had been thankful that her sister was a king's mistress and received more attention than Anne when the King supported Percy in his endeavour to marry Anne. Her marriage had made her life so much more than it had been before as her father no longer had any power over her and she did not need to lie to her husband about who she was who for some reason Anne hoped would never disappear seemed to love her unconditionally.

A commotion at the door made Anne look up and she quickly rose from her seat and curtsied as the Princess Mary entered the room. An unusual sight these days Mary was without her half brother and while she quickly curtsied to her mother she son ran forward to her mother and gave her a hug. She was lifted up into her mother's arms as only a few attendants could be witnesses before turning around to Anne. She gave Anne a big smile.

"Aunt Anne is it true that you and Aunt Mary used to live in France. My tutor told me while he was telling me about the court in France. Was it different form England? I know that I might marry a prince form France one day; I heard some of the maids say something like that, which is odd because I thought I was engaged to my cousin the emperor. Is it nice in France?" Anne smiled at the excited Princess who since the incident with Mary's attack had been sometimes acting like the adult she most of the time portrayed to the public and sometimes her age as a little girl who did not understand most of the things the adults thought up. Anne did not really know what to answer her about her marriage as that was something she definitely did not have permission to explain to the little Princess. The Queen looked quite troubled about the Princess's remarks and Anne would not like to be the Princess' governess. On the subject of the French court she thought about the less than subtle adultery and immorality and took a deep breath.

"I like France very much Princess it is very beautiful. However for me the place I will always love the most is Hever castle because that is where I grew up. My husbands home is however a very close second. Both are very beautiful even if they are different." Anne smiled at the Princess as the Queen looked Anne in the eyes and signed for her that she wished to speak alone to her daughter. Anne excused herself and as she was walking away form the room she heard some of the attendants step out no doubt to give the royal ladies their privacy.

As Anne stepped into the rooms that belonged to her and her husband she saw him leaning against one of the windows. She took a moment to admire him as the sun reflected against the window and almost created a halo around him. He looked up as the footman closed the door behind her. He walked towards her and smiled while shaking his head. He cupped her face between his hands and kissed her.

"You are insane. If the King had been in a different mood he could have banished us both or cast his suspicion upon us." Anne looked at him ready to defend her reasons when he managed to cut her of by kissing her again.

"However I cannot be upset since you did it all for your sister which is why I am vey happy to be married to a woman who loves her sister more than her ambition. Never change. I love you." Anne smiled as he kissed her again. As she said life was vey different with this man with a legal hold ever her than with her father as the one to act as her Lord and guardian. Her father had been banished and while he was still a knight he was not welcome at court. Everything that he had strived for, peerage and wealth, and tried to sacrifice his children for they had received while he was alone and bitter, all because of the King falling for Mary in away he had for no other mistress.

Anne could only imagine what would have happened if the King had not supported her marriage to Percy to please Mary.

**So should the circle come close here or do you want me to continue? I'm studying double at the moment, but everything should get a little bit calmer after Easter. Please tell me so that I know if you still enjoy the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First, a bit of advice, avoid doing too much and burning yourself out. Exhaustion isn't pretty and my brain's still somewhere else. The Swedish idiom for it is "gå in i väggen" literarily translated: walk into the wall.**

**This is the reason for my lack of updates. I've been pushing myself too far for too long and just after Easter I collapsed physically and mentally. So take care of yourselves! It's not worth it. **

**I'm still not myself but I'll try to update more often now that I'm for the first time in years is taking care of myself and trying to stop stressing.**

**Here's a very short little chapter with some clues and answers and I'll try to give you a much longer chapter next time. I'd like to thank everyone still reading this story and reviewing. Your support keeps me and this story going:)**

* * *

**May 31 1524**

The court was buzzing with activity as all of the preparations needed for the move to the summer residence at Hampton court were preformed. Whitehall needed to be cleaned out and was abandoned during the summers to avoid too much decease. All of the courtiers were running around trying to not only pack all of their things but also getting a good place in the procession from Whitehall.

Having escaped from the chaos earlier the Marchioness of Devonshire, also countess Rochford or simply Mary Boleyn was resting on a lawn enjoying the sunlight while her son Edmund, duke of Richmond was running around happily with his elder sister princess Mary and his cousins Henry Percy, Mary Howard and Mary's younger brother Thomas who had recently joined the Hatfield children. The last edition to the family was a little boy who was sleeping soundly in a basket by Mary's side. Mary's second son, a little boy called James, duke of Somerset. The king had decided to make him duke shortly after his birth.

The queen was laughing beside Mary at the children's games as Princess Mary let herself be caught yet again. The young princess had become eight and the queen made sure to spend every possible moment with her. The young princess would one day marry her cousin the emperor, most likely as soon as she turned thirteen. She would not be able to be a child much longer and the queen wished her little daughter to be a child as long as possible even if her nephew was a good boy.

The king was still at court and was plotting something. He spent lot of time writing letters and converse with his advisors. Neither of the women was too worried since they could not stop it and he had assured them it was nothing to worry about. At first they had been worried about their precarious ménage a trios since the queen, without a son in a country never ruled by a woman was in a dangerous situation, and Mary, the mistress might lose her close contact with her son if the king tired of her, had much to lose if her tired of either of them. The possibility of war was also problematic but for the moment they were secure in the alliance with the emperor and king Francis was keeping calm.

Princess Mary hurried over and dropped down laughing. The younger children continued to run around playing tag for a little while before they all returned under the canopy to eat fruit and ask the queen, marchioness and princess to make the flower wreaths. Henry Percy in particular tried to act older then he was since his mother Mary's sister Anne was in confinement awaiting the birth of her second child.

Later on after the children had retired for the night, Mary and Catherine sat watching the rain gently splattering against the windows. They relished these moments of quiet as well as their time with their children. There had been no more attempts on either of their lives after the Seymour conspiracy which had left both Edward and Jane Seymour a head short and the rest of the family banished in disgrace. However the fear was ever present. The queen had never truly relaxed due to her family's battles during her childhood against the moors. Mary had also been aware of the potential return to the troubled years of civil war, but it all had come so much closer when members of the court plotted their death. Suddenly the list of people you trusted with your life became more exclusive. That was a lesson both desperately wished their children would never have to learn.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm alive and I'm so, so sorry!**

**Hopefully I'm not contradicting myself now but Mary's second son is born march 12 1524. Mary and Henry have been together so to speak for about four years.**

**Thanks Leah for spotting the typo!**

**June 15 1524**

* * *

The Queen and Mary had stayed longer than planned at Hatfield with the children due to the arrival of Mary's new nephew. It gave them an excuse to stay with the children and travel to the manor Anne had been staying in during her lying in. Anne had wished to remain close to her son and siblings at court and had thus had her lying in at their estate in Hertfordshire that the King had awarded them with after the birth of Mary's first son. All of them had been too scared after Mary's poisoning to bear being far from their children. The fact that Edward and Jane Seymour had been executed and the family banished and stripped from all honours unfortunately helped little with this fear. There was always someone new who wanted more power. Mary and Anne had seen this in their father and the Queen had learned that lesson young in her parent's court.

Anne held her little son in her arms and watched him gurgle. With the arrival of her second son many families considered her blessed, after all so many children die young. The presence of two heirs was always beneficial a lesson to be seen daily as the King had once been the King's second son, the Duke of York. For the moment however none of this was on Anne's mind as she watched her little son blow spit bubbles. She laughed in delight and rocked him gently humming on a lullaby. The Queen was holding a tired but happy elder brother in her arms while Mary was entertaining the other children in a room further down. Her youngest son was also sleeping in Anne's room at this moment.

The King had allowed his children and their companions to accompany the Queen and the Marchioness when they greeted Anne's new son. He had been happy for Anne and her husband Hal and had already hinted that this second son might receive a title of his own so that he would not need to take orders like the King himself had once upon a time almost been forced to do.

Otherwise the two ladies of the King, as they were sometimes referred to by the commoners, did not know what was on the King's mind and he seemed to be happy that they wished to spend some more time with the children. He obviously was planning something. However with the King one could never know what it was he was planning. It could be anything from a banquet or gift to a title or something more sinister. It could be purely political and in need of some very hard work. This new King was more responsible but also much less predictable. They tried not to worry, but as worry always does it infested to their minds. The arrival of small children and bigger children to play with helped them think of more pleasant things however.

Meanwhile at court the King was pouring over documents while Cardinal Wolsey stood anxiously awaiting approval. The King was solemn as he read the papal bull. He disliked these heretical learnings and the pope knew it. The Pope also knew that the last time a woman tried to become the ruler of England things ended up in a state of chaos. The matter of succession was a very important issue. Henry loved his little pearl, but in their wedding wows women promised to obey their husbands. A ruler should never be obeying someone else Henry thought. This compromise was border lining what papal authority could authorise but it could be done. He sincerely hoped the Pope would agree. For all of their sakes.

**July 5 1524**

The King took Princess Mary in his arms and swung her around.

"I've missed you sweetheart!" he held her close before setting her down and talking to her little brother's as well.

"Have your brother's been good to you, my pearl?" Mary nodded solemnly, while Catherine, the Queen, and Mary, the mistress, looked on smiling. The King's reunion with his children continued for the day, before the King and the two ladies followed him to the main summer progression.

Later on that night Mary stirred from her sleep in a chair by the fire when she felt Henry, gently brush his knuckles against her cheek.

"Hush, do not stir darling, you look so peaceful right now." Mary slowly opened her eyes and saw him crouch beside her with a tender look on his face. Unexpectedly her swept her up and carried her to the bed.

"I missed you my darling, I think I should make it a decree that you're not allowed to get pregnant again, I missed your presence in my bed too much." Mary simply laughed.

"Well you would miss your son's presence in your life even more, my love. Sometimes good things comes to those who wait." Henry raised an eyebrow with a challenge.

"Well then why don't you show me?" And that she did.

The next day Mary had a slow morning playing with her eldest son and a little kitten with a ball of yarn that the kitten especially loved very much. Giggles and purring came from the heap of limbs on the floor beside Mary as she played with them. Mary's new attendant, Catherine Parr, was looking on and mending some of the linen. Young Mistress Parr was very young for her role as a maid of honour to a Lady, but her mother had been an appreciated and loyal Lady-in-waiting to the Queen. Mistress Catherine's father had died many years previous and while they could live comfortably her mother Maud would not be able to arrange good matches for all of them with the money she had. She had requested a place at the Queen's household for her daughter, but when the Queen had been unable to find a place she had suggested that Catherine joined Mary's household as it was as prestigious as the Queen's these days but significantly smaller. Maud Parr had to Mary's surprise agreed as the Queens approval of Mary apparently could make even moral and staunchly loyal Maud Parr accept her.

Mary's cousin and previous attendant Margaret had thankfully after a long wait married her sweetheart the King's friend Sir Antony Knivert and was now Lady Knivert and waiting her first child. As her husband was rich and had been made a member of the Privy Council, after he had grown up that is, Mary had released her from her service. Ladies of such high standing could only serve the Queen and that Mary was not and would not pretend to be.

Mary looked up when her page door opened the door and the King swooped in. He picked up his eldest son and kissed him, before he swung him around making the boy giggle. The kitten decided to chase the yarn ball that was trying to escape into a corner and completely missed the commotion as everyone suddenly was in a hurry to stand and then sink down before the King. Mary rose from the floor and curtsied to the King with the rest of her household. The King smiled indulgently at her and waved for her to get up.

"None of that my dear. One day I will get you out of that habit." Mary smiled impishly.

"Perhaps your majesty, but you will always be my King and everybody in England kneels, bows or curtesies to the King." The King laughed and kissed her on the cheek before gesturing for her so sit down on a sofa and sat down beside her with their little boy in his arms. He turned to is son.

"What do you think my little Edmund? Should mama curtsy so much?" The boy shook his head and snuggled against his father.

"No I do not think so either. Perhaps if I make her a Duchess she would stop with it in her own chambers at least. Should mama be a Duchess like you are a Duke my little Duke of Richmond? Perhaps the Duchess of Derby so that she is closer to her sister?" Edmund smiled at his father.

"Mama like me." The King nodded solemnly and turned to Mary who looked quite shocked.

"Well my Lady, I expect you in your finest in the throne room at eleven tomorrow then, before he leaned forward and kissed her briefly before exciting the room wearing a smug smile. Shaking, Mary rose from her position and turned to her household. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I need not tell you that this is to be kept quite 'til tomorrow, so I shall not waste my breath. James could you please send a message to the Queen that if it's no inconvenience I would like to speak with her? Catherine I need you helping dressing appropriately for my elevation tomorrow. Let us go and deliberate." Mary excited the rooms with her son in her arms wondering what on earth the King was plotting.

Outfit and jewellery chosen, hair fixed from the damage from playing with her son and a visit to the nursery with her son later Mary entered the Queen's chambers and sunk into a deep curtsy. The Queen gestured for her to rise and the two ladies withdrew to a table of cards were Mary hurriedly explained this new puzzle to whatever the King was plotting. While this seemed promising, they could still not be sure of the King's favour of both of them. Mary's earlier elevations had been because of her giving birth to sons or being pregnant. This time they were confused.

The next day at eleven Mary, in green with emeralds and diamonds bedecking her, walked regally among the courtiers towards the dais holding the King, Queen and the Princess Mary. Everybody held their breath as Mary kneeled before the King and Cardinal Wolsey read her elevation to Duchess of Derby.

"To all and singular as well as nobles and gentles as to others to whom these presents shall come, it is the King's pleasure by these patents to confer on Mary Boleyn, Marchioness of Devonshire, Countess of Rochford in her own right and on her offspring the noble title her Grace the Duchess of Derby and also by these patents grant her land of fifteen thousand pounds a year for the maintaining of her dignity." The Cardinal rolled the papers together carefully and smiled benevolently at the new Duchess of Derby.

The Queen smiled with more sincerity and nodded to her as the King rose and motioned for her to rise, knowing that Mary would wish him to follow normal procedure no matter how much he wanted to touch her. He took the coronet and placed on her head before he swept the mantle over her shoulders. They kept eye contact until the Cardinal stepped down with the letters patents and bowing gave them to the King who with ceremony gave them to Mary before motioning for her to step to the side to follow the King and Queen to the banquet hall where she would sit as the honouree by the King. Mary kept her head high while speculation ran wild as the banquet and dancing continued around them.

On what path had they entered now?

* * *

**Please review so that I know if you forgive me for my really bad updating habits, perhaps I should make it a late new year's resolution? Oh and I copied the ceremony from the show and Anne's elevation. The reason that she is given fifteen thousand pounds of land is because she already has quite a bit of land.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait, this is the seventh draft of this chapter, it didn't want to come out right. Hopefully you'll like it and I welcome any suggestions. We're getting very close to the end for this story now!**

* * *

**December fifth 1524**

There was a truth universally acknowledged that court will always be full of gossip and rumours, most of them false. However the rumours about the Kings latest mood ran rampant across court and had only been magnified when the King hade made his beloved Mary Boleyn a Duchess, the Duchess of Derby. As the new Duchess did not seem to be pregnant the reason of this latest nobility and rank confused the courtiers and they were all nervous unsure of which leg to stand on as they jumped between different plots and schemes.

All of it was becoming clearer however to a select few. In late November the King had received a reply to his letter to the Pope and apparently it had left him in a benevolent mood as he gave out honours and planned sumptuous Christmastide festivities. The cardinal Wolsey seemed a bit hesitant and disgruntled. As neither the Queen nor the Duchess of Derby held the cardinal in high esteem, since his mistresses and indulgences were hardly hidden something not expected of a man of god, no one knew what that meant. However soon Mary and the Queen found out about the Kings great plan, the plan that had consumed his time so much these past years. He wanted to make Mary his Queen and her son the heirs to the throne.

Mary had nearly fainted on the news and protested vehemently nearly causing a row between the lovers.

"You cannot Henry! I am not the Queen; the Queen is your wife!"

"Yes and I've found a way around that! You should be honoured…"

"What honour is there in breaking up a marriage? Being a mistress is hardly honourable but being the reason of dissolution of a marriage, a sacrament! I cannot and will not do this!"

"If you would calm down and listen!"

"How can you do this to the Queen and the Princess Mary? The Queen has done everything required of her and bore our situation with dignity and grace. She has been not only forgiving but also offered me friendship! How could I betray her by taking her place and cast aside both her and the Princess!" No matter Henry's anger at her reaction, as he had thought she would be grateful, he had however been touched by her love for the Queen and the Princess and calmed down enough to tell her the solution more rationally.

"The marriage will not be annulled instead it is the Pope and mine's hope that she shall retire, as a number of Queens has done before her, to a nunnery. This will preserve Princess Mary's status. After all everybody knows that she is very pious and she is after all the daughter of Ferdinand and Isabella. She is a model of a Christian woman." The King arguments were solid for if the Pope had accepted this who could argue against him? The Kings saw Mary's hesitation and continued.

"England has never, and I am sure, never will be governed by a Queen. Surely everyone can see this was the best solutions. After all the betrothal between Princess Mary and the emperor was still in place and English subject would never allow him to become the facto King of England. Even the Emperor had granted that it would most likely be troublesome."

Mary was troubled. No matter her friendship with the Queen, her titles and her honoured position she was still a mistress, the King's concubine. Surely she could not become Queen. However the King persisted. Mary then turned around. She raised her eyes to the King.

"I will only take up this place with the express permission from the Pope and the Queen. I would never do this to her, the woman who has treated me with so much kindness in anything but respect. She deserves all the respect we can give her and the people would never allow for any less. Bur Henry, do you honestly think that the public would accept me as a Queen? The need for a male heir I can understand and most likely the public as well, but me in a position as Queen? I found it doubtful would be considered proper." The King stepped towards her grasped her shoulders and kissed her.

"Mary you will make a wonderful Queen. No worries I will talk the Catherine and I am sure everything will be alright. Do not worry so much, the people will love you!" With that he swept out of the room leaving a worried Mary behind who sank down in a chair, thankful that they had been completely alone for this conversation. She was not as certain as Henry about the people's love, especially not since it would cost them Queen Katherine. Mary called for her companion; she knew what she had to do. She sat down with a sigh and started a letter.

The Queen's reactions were not as violent but her shock was as great. She grabbed the book she was holding and slowly sunk down into a chair.

"Am I to understand that the Pope has agreed to this plan?" the Queen felt relieved that her voice did not break. Out of all the emotions running through her, disbelief was the strongest.

"Yes, the Pope has agreed and the only thing left is your signature and choice of convent. I will of course arrange for Mary to see you as often as you wish." The Queen nodded and slowly rose from her chair. She walked to the window and took deep calming breaths. She ha known for a while that Henry would never leave their daughter as Queen, but this she had never dared to imagine. She could not argue with the Popes decision. She knew Mary had not lobbied for it. She knew Henry did this out of some form of concern for his country. She could not be angry or rave without going against not only her husband, but also the Pope. She was trapped.

"I cannot persuade you to change your mind?" Henry walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Katherine, you are a wonderful woman, a model for others to try to embody. I love you and Mary so much. You have been my Queen admirably for many years and been my companion. However I need a male heir. I would never divorce you, my dear, so this is the obvious choice. I will leave you to consider your options for the convents. Should you need any help I will send for it." He left and Katherine was sorely tempted to rip the papers to pieces and throw to ink bottle after him. Those actions however, were not how she behaved and she would behave with all the dignity she had. If only the Pope had not agreed. All those years of marriage, all of her sacrifices! If the pope had not already given his approval, Katherine would have fought this tooth and nails. Now she had lost before she even knew that the battle had begun. She could not argue with the pope. Her only conciliation was that she knew the future king of England and knew that he was a good boy. She also knew his mother and Mary would take care of Katherine's daughter. Mary would not be cruel and she would not neglect little Princess Mary, both of which could have become reality should Henry have married some foreign princess. Katherine sunk down into the chair again and allowed herself to weep.

The news did not travel for some days until suddenly it was announced that the people's beloved Queen would retire to a convent near her daughter's new household at Hatfield. The convent was an open order, were the former Queen would still be able to receive visits primarily from her daughter the Princess Mary. The confusion as to why this happened was succeeded by the speculations and rumours about the King taking a new wife. The Kings' mistress had left court for a trip to her sisters several days before the announcements were made and were not expected to return for weeks.

* * *

**So what do you think about this? The reason that Katherine doesn't fight this is because of the Pope's agreement. She's very religious and I can't see her fight like she did in reality if Henry had gotten the Pope's approval. Please leave a review (if you want to)!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Interlude Mary and Katherine

**AN: This is just a short interlude between Mary and Katherine:) Some of you wanted to see more of how they handled this.  
**

* * *

**Interlude Mary and Katherine**

* * *

**March 3 1525**

Mary walked up to the convent dreading her task. She had never wished for this. She had never desired or coveted this position. For the last time she would be able to address the most beloved Queen with her rightful title. The Queen had already begun her transformation from Queen to nun and it would shortly be complete. Mary was here to say goodbye.

The convent of choice was pleasantly situated and the nuns were able to receive visitors, preferably only family relations. Most of the nuns had once been married. Some had willingly given up married life or were widowed. Some like the Queen had been compelled to enter the order and some were forcibly placed here by male relations. The evergreens and lingering frost gave Mary some calm before she would enter the most difficult conversation in her life. As she stepped around the corner she saw the one she was looking for, Katherine, Queen of England, Ireland and France, daughter of Isabella and Ferdinand. Mary curtsied deeply for her Queen.

"Please Mary rise." The Queen's voice was pained and Mary quickly rose and stepped towards her. The Queen did not extend her hand like is times past so Mary smiled sadly, but understandingly and stood beside the Queen.

"I am sorry, I did not know." The Queen nodded.

"You cannot refuse the King. It is not to be done I know." The Queen sighed and sat down on a bench.

"I need to let go of my anger for I cannot yell at the King and you do not deserve to face my anger for a situation you did not create." Mary sat down next to her and looked out into the kitchen garden.

"I cannot do much. All things you did not bring with you have been given to the Princess Mary, who is to be given an establishment very near to this convent, so that you can see her every week. The Imperial ambassador will be able to visit you as he is representing your nephew. It has been deemed unseemly for me to meet you again after…" Mary hesitated and then kneeled before the Queen and latched onto her hand. She pressed a kiss to it.

"If there is anything I can do for you within my power; anything I can ask of the King, name it I beg you. I am so sorry that this has happened." The Queen covered Mary's hand with her own.

"Be a good and just Queen and mother to my daughter. See that she is married well and that her happiness do not suffer. I know the limitations of a Queen's power Mary. Be as good as you can be. What is done, is done and I am not reconciliated with it, but I strive to be so. I am to be a bride of Christ so I cannot hold onto resentment and anger. For any unwitting and unwilling involvement you may have, I forgive you. Yes I am not happy, but I hope I will be. Promise me Mary, that you will care for my daughter as if she was your own." Mary raised her head, tears running down her face. She looked into the Queen's eyes, a woman she may love and who loved her in return, a woman who she had been proud to be able to say she was a friend of. Mary would never feel like her equal. She studied the Queen's face and committed it to memory.

"I do so solemnly promise." The Queen rose and thus forced Mary to stand as well.

"Now you must go back and become Henry's Queen." Both ladies parted with tears in theirs eyes and regrets still unsolved, never to see each other again.

* * *

**Short, but needed. Next should be the last chapter if everything goes as planned with Mary, Anne and Henry!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for my lack of updating. A few of you know that I struggle with mental illness. My recent bout of therapy didn't go as well as I, or my family and friends, had hoped. Writing is difficult for me during these dark periods. Sometimes I get it out and sometimes I just can't write anything that doesn't make me cringe. For those interested I suffer from severe clinical depression, social phobia and anxiety disorders. None of these are new, I've passed a decade on and off. Thank you for your support and reviews, they light up the darkest moments and makes me smile, which is quite a feat!**

* * *

**September 19 1525**

As the crown was lowered on Mary's head she suppressed an urge to pinch herself. This should not be possible. However the coronation continued around her as she was frozen in near chock. The ceremony had pomp and grandeur but Mary felt desperately out of place as she was crowned Queen. She had been Queen for a few months now. As soon as the papal bull had been seen in parliament and the former Queen, the good and gracious Catherine of Aragon, had fully joined a nunnery the King had married Mary and their children had become legitimate. Mary had been adamant that the wedding would be small and quite. For all that is holy, Mary had spent the last years as a mistress and now he wanted people to honour her as a Queen!

Somehow most didn't seem too disturbed. The court hoped for a new mistress to influence the king and Mary had seemed to be a permanent fixture years ago. The court found this a good solution to find a new way to influence the King since this now opened up for new young women in their minds. Besides, Mary had been the second lady at the court, only after to Queen Catherine, for years anyway. She didn't dabble in politics so the noble men didn't fear her enough to let pride get in way of ambition. If Mary stayed out of politics and their intrigues, they all could stomach bowing to a woman who had been a mistress. After all most of these men had mistresses and these were women they and not their father writing up a contract had chosen.

People in general appeared to feel that two princes made up for anything. With two Princes and hope for more the desperate fear of a new civil war, as bloody and devastating as the last, diminished. No one cared if another man could claim more royal blood than the King, or if the Kings children had been born from a woman not at the time his wife and Queen. The most important thing was security. Besides Queen Catherine had retired, she was not shamed by a divorce and she and the new Queen had always seemed to be friendly. At least this was the reasoning at the many pubs in the country.

The security was the most important thing for the people not only at court but across the country. However people more intimately linked to the matter felt more significant shifts. Mary's eldest had become Prince of Wales and Duke of Cornwall in addition to his earlier titles and the youngest Duke of York. Mary still had not become accustomed to the grandeur of the position as Queen and felt very hypocritical admonishing her ladies for proper behaviour. Anne and George had become siblings of the Queen with even higher standing. Anne was, along with Catherine Parr and their Howard cousins, Mary's confidants and rulers of her household.

One of the biggest changes and the most potentially problematic was the different status for the young Princess Mary. The little Princess would always remain a Princess and the eldest daughter of the King, but she now had two half brothers suddenly in front of her in the line of succession. Catherine and Mary had always treated the children similarly, but this could be difficult. The little Princess missed her mother dearly and despite seeing her mother more as a nun than as a Queen, the little Princess was still confused. So far there had been no problems just confusion. Princess Mary didn't care for the throne; Catherine had not yet spoken to Mary of the throne since she was still so young. At one time Catherine had considered if she would tell her daughter she would one day be Queen, but then hope for a son had not been over. The birth of three illegitimate half brothers raised to the peerage had tempted Catherine, but she had decided to wait, but give Mary the education needed. Now at nine Mary was a kind and very intelligent young Princess who still hugged her new stepmother and all had breathed a small sigh of relief.

Henry of course had not been worried. In his mind, women could never rule and no matter how much he loved his daughter god had intervened, in Henry's humble opinion. Princess Mary would marry the emperor one day and thus a foreigner would rule over England if she would inherit. In his mind it was only right that the Pope had legitimised his children and that Mary Boleyn was now his Queen. He would of course make sure that his Pearl and Catherine would never be truly separated. As royals they had had separate households and settlements anyway. He had only done what had been needed to be done anyway. The succession was important and no one Henry thought had been hurt. He was sure that Catherine truly wanted to join a convent; after all she was even more devout than he was! He was sure if was only her concern for their daughter and himself that had stopped her. He would of coursed make sure she was never slandered or shunned. She had been his wife and even if she had not been able to give him a living son, one of the boys had lived for weeks and she had given him their Pearl. Some hotheads had wanted more but he had quickly put them in their place. He was certain however that he had done the right thing.

His daughter would be safe as well, Henry thought. After all, the new Queen had been like aunt or second mother to the girl. He was sure that this would go smoothly. While his love had been uncertain and apprehensive he was sure that this would pass and she would be as good of a Queen to his people as she was a mother to their sons. Henry breathed a sigh of relief every time the thought of his two Princes. His dynasty was safe. England was safe. God did work in mysterious ways. Henry made sure to not be announced as he worked his way up to the hidden balcony and watched his Marys next to each other. He had done the right thing and God had rewarded him, Henry thought.

In another part of London Henry's love had a difficult time to focus as she smiled and waved during the procession. How could people cheer for her? She was not Catherine and not as charming or charismatic as her younger sister Anne. The new Queen of England, Ireland and France managed to get thought the procession and into her rooms before collapsing. Anne was their quickly and took Mary's hand. She stroke Mary's palm soothingly.

"It's done now, big sister. Now you are Queen of us all." Seeing Mary's overwhelmed look a teasing glint entered Anne's eyes and her lips curled upwards.

"Of course I shall be there to remind you of all of your mistakes and embarrassing incidents in our childhood, so that you remember the past. I did promise you to keep you grounded and to never let hubris consume you." Anne rose and kissed Mary's forehead as the King swept in to kiss his wife before the new Queen steeled herself and walked out to her banquet, that by tradition the King did not attend. Anne and the other ladies backed away and let the royal couple have their moment. No one could miss the King's love as he kneeled by Mary's side and kissed her hands and wrists before kissing her on her mouth, whispering words to her.

Later entering the hall none of Queen Mary's reservations or fatigue showed as she was danced and laughed with her ladies. As Mary watch from her throne as Anne danced with her husband giggling and blushing as he whispered something before he twirled her up, her cousin Margaret dancing with her husband, little innocent cousin Kitty dancing with one of her brothers, George later thieving Kitty away to dance with her and Princess Mary dancing with the Duke of Suffolk before running up to now Queen Mary to sit by her side before almost falling asleep and curling up into the Queen's lap, Mary felt determined. If she was going to be Queen she would be a good Queen. She would help people; she would be there for them. She would try to do Catherine justice. Not only to honour Catherine but also for the sake of the people of England. She would honour her promise and be as good a mother to Princess Mary as she could. She looked at her sister who smiled back at her. Mary knew exactly the person to help her achieve all of this.

* * *

**A very big THANK YOU to all of you who has read this story and encouraged me. I can't** **describe what all of your reviews, alerts and favourites have meant to me. **

**If there is anything you want me to expand on, a loose thread to be fixed, please review and request it. Otherwise I'm ending this story that was only supposed to be a one shot. I might do an outtake or follow up one shot later, but only if you want me to. **


End file.
